Five Year's On
by Klarolinerr
Summary: It's been five years since Caroline left Mystic Falls but now she returns with a new goal, which is not to make amends with her friends or ex, Tyler Lockwood, so what is this new Goal? Maybe it has a little something to do with an Original Hybrid. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

So yes, it has been five years since I walked away from being treat like a tool by my friends and even boyfriend, Tyler "cheater" Lockwood, and yes I may sound like the past unwanting-to-lonely-old-Caroline-Forbes but seriously why did I always have to be used as the pretty little blonde distraction? I hated always decieving Klaus and although I wasn't entirely fond of him, I had morals which meant using his emotions against him was the worst possible thing I could have imagined and especially since he was the only person I didn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't in front of because he liked me for who I was and I hope that person is good enough to forgive because if the past five years has taught me anything it's that I want to be with that hot blue-eyed hybrid.

So this is the story of how I, Caroline Forbes, got my amazing cliche of a love story...

**Right Now...**

_Oh god, oh god, why am I doing this? _I ask myself as I drive past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign. I understood why I was asking this completely as I knew somewhere In my shallow blonde head that I wasn't wanted in this small supernatural-filled town due to the complication that I basically told everyone I ever loved to piss off before I left five years ago.

...

**Flashback**

_"I am sick of being used in all of these schemes! I'm sick of being second best and trusting all the wrong people!" I yell furiously at bored looking Damon._

_"Well I would have figured you'd be used to it by now, Blondie, because that is all you'll ever be good for. No one wants a shallow, waste of space, blonde bitch like you! No one will ever love a shallow, waste of space, blonde bitch like you! Get that In your thick little head!" Damon yells as he vamp speeds over to me. "You know it's true," He whispers the last part as my so-called friends stand there and watch._

**Right Now...**

Driving up to the house I grew up In as a kid I realized something that I should have earlier. This is no longer my home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" My mother asks as she opens the door to my childhood home.

"I'm here to see my mother."

"We both know that's a lie. If you wanted to see me then you wouldn't have left."

And with that she slams the door in my face.

_Well I guess I deserved that,_ I think too myself as I walk away, _if only Mystic Falls had a 'bed and breakfest'._

* * *

**Okay so this paragraph was extremely short because I wanted to say thank you to those whom have given my story a chance so far. I do intend to make it at least long, like twenty pages or more as it is my first story that I have published or shown too anyone. I also intend too cause a lot of heartbreak and make the klaroline relationship develop slowly instead of fast like everyone seems to want as I believe if I develop it then it is more believable.**

**I'm going to try and make chapter three really long which means everyone will have to wait a few days because the weather in my town is unusually warm. Damn it England weather, make up your mind!**

**Here's a spoiler for chapter three.. the new bed and breakfast which Caroline has yet to find is owned by none other than the original hybrid! How will react when he finds out the girl who broke his heart now resides in his new business and is looking for a job there?**

**Hope you all like waiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so I hadn't expected to get that many views so quickly so here it is!**

* * *

**Right Now...**

So I was wrong. Stood right in front of eyes was beautiful little bed and breakfast called 'Mystic Nights', which is totally suitable for this town but a bit cheesy at the same time. The outside walls were white with flowered-filled vines covering at least half of the property, each window sill had pretty pink roses resting on them, the doors and window shutters were a mahogany brown and looked liked they were wiped clean every single day, the doormat was white a simple _Welcome_ greeting. Simple but elegant. Exactly my style.

I gasped quietly as I pushed open the door, surprised by the beautiful paintings on the walls, reminding me of a certain someone who I knew who loved to draw and paint. Not Jeremy.

Surprisingly, a young five-year old blonde boy with dimples and brown eyes sat at the reception. Obviously a family business if a little boy was aloud to take charge. "Hi, I'm looking for room," I say with a smile so as not to scare the young boy.

"Well you're in look," he replies confidently, "we have only one left! How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure but I'll definitely take the room."

"Room 5. Floor 2." He says as he hands me the room key," The room and everything else will be billed up to be paid for when you're ready to leave. Have a nice day!" He smiles using them amazing dimples.

"You too, kid!"

"It's James!" I hear him shout as the elevator door closes.

* * *

Room 5 was simple with white walls, mahogany floor boards, dressing table, wardrobe and side table with a pretty green lamp. The bed sheets and pillows were white with a green oriental detail and the wall behind the bed had a very familiar photo. The snowflake that Niklaus had painted for that Christmas event five years ago, the lonely one. That explains the similarity with the paintings downstairs. They were his.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

It had been five years today since his son, James, was born, since that whore Hayley died and Sweet Caroline had left not just him but all her friends and family. A monster, that's what she had called me as she'd gotten into her car._You're just like everyone else Klaus. You don't give a shit. All you want is power and all you have in your heart is greed. You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be. _She was right. I had done bad things and I'd do them all over again to protect my family, my son and myself from pain.

So when my boy told me about the new blonde-vampire-tenant, I had too knock on that Room 5 door. Just to see for oneself.

I even had the strangest urge to turn around and leave but before I could the door opened to reveal what I had expected. The one responsible for broken heart.

"K..Klaus.." She for some reason stammered? Why did she have the right to be upset? That's my job.

"Well my son was right. The cat did drag in something terrible." I said rather harshly. Why did she have to have such beautiful eyes?

"I was about to come and look for you."

"And why's that?"

"Because I fancy you."

"Well it's a shame I don't reciprocate them feelings!" I snipe at her and walk away.

Why do I feel so ashamed? I had every right to do that. Or did I? Was there something didn't know about her leaving? There couldn't be. Her friends told me all about how she selfishly tore each of them apart emotionally before she walked away.

_Don't do this again, Nik._ I tell myself. _Don't let her steal your heart._

* * *

**So I changed my mind about the job thing but I kept my other promise of an encounter.**

**I could always use a few ideas for future chapters... I'm always open to any criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback...**

_"MUMMY! WAKE UP! MUMMM! I NEED YOU!" I yell as I clutch her dead body in my hands._

_"It's no use, Care. She's dead," Tyler whispers as he removes her from my arms._

_"Who did this?" I whimper._

_"Car-"_

_"WHO DID THIS?!"_

_"The Originals."_

_Why? Why would they do this? She was an innocent good woman._

_"Mummy," I whisper to her lifeless body," Please come back to me. I know I've never been the perfect daughter and I've never done anything remotely good to make you proud of me but I need you too come back to me. I promise that I will do better."_

_"Care I've got an idea. Hold her still."_

_"Wait... what are you doing?"_

_"This!" He yells as he injects her with the blood he just extracted from his arm. "If this doesn't work then kill me Caroline."_

_The idea of losing Tyler as well made my heart break and my tears fall more harshly but before I could reply my mother's eyes opened and she shot up , gasping for breath._

_That was the day I began believing in miracles._

**Flashback Klaus POV...**

_I'd been sat in this lonely mansion all day when I got a text from an unknown number.._

**_WE KILLED BARBIE'S MOTHER. HOPE YOU LIKE SURPRISES - XOXO_**

_Before I'd even registered the extent of the situation I had sped over to her home, only to see her leaving with suitcases._

_"Caroline I-"_

_She cut me off and fed me those lines about being a monster that would haunt me every day for a very very long time._

_What did I do? Why did she hate me?_

_I never got to know._

_I wondered the woods alone until I got a call an hour later from no one other than that cry-baby doppelganger._

_She told me that Caroline had appeared and made sure that she left each of them emotionally traumatized. That she had been selfish and used their own issues and fears against them. That after her mother was revived she left her in order to say those final words. I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was another one of their uncalled for manipulative games but when she failed to come back I had come to realize that it was all over. That Caroline had lost herself and hurt everyone. Something no-one had expected. She definitely wasn't just a pretty face._

**Flashback Tyler POV...**

_It may have seemed harsh at first considering I loved her but I needed revenge on Klaus more and since he loved her and I couldn't kill him, I needed to kill him emotionally. So I convinced all of her friends that she was a traitor and had killed April even though it was angry pregnant Hayley. I convinced them of a plan. Kill her mother. Blame the wrong people. Bring her mother back. Make sure she knew that no one loved her and always used her, that even the one she loved cheated on her and watch her walk away. We could've just let Liz die but Elena sided against it as she was innocent. She will never know._

* * *

**This was a hard one to write... Very upsetting and I had a lot of interruptions. I will upload the fifth chapter tomorrow.. This chapter was to help you all understand what led to current events.**

**Thank you all so much for the many views.. this is my first story so I really appreciate that you all take time to read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**R****ight Now...**

I hadn't expected Klaus to be angry. I mean yes I expected him to be upset but angry? No. All I did was tell him those same lines I did all time because I was running from my feelings. Feelings I realized I had after discovering the truth. After bring my mother back from the dead Tyler had decided it was the right time to tell me everything, even the stuff he had done. He told me that my very own friends had worked with some members of the Original family to get revenge on me for something. Something he never told me. He cried as he told me that he had actually slept with the bitch Haley. Granted my mother hadn't done anything so leaving her was wrong but what had they expected I'd do when I found out that the people I cared deeply for had used and deceived me. Klaus hadn't done anything wrong but when I saw him outside my house all I could see was murderous siblings who were partly responsible for her death so I flipped out and fed him some lines about being a monster before I drove to the boarding house to make sure everyone knew what they had done was beyond wrong. It was twisted.

It wasn't until two weeks ago when I was sat in an English Park in the south of England that I realized that I never stopped feelings things for Klaus. He was the only one that I never had to pretend in front of. I was sitting on a bench with my guitar singing a cover of White Horse by Taylor Swift when a blue hummingbird flew near me. The first thing I thought of was Nik. The only thing I'd thought of for the last five boring years of my life was him so I picked up my day planner and started planning. I wasn't going to run away from my feelings this time.

So walking up to Klaus in the grill should've seemed like the easiest thing in the world. But it wasn't. I needed him to understand why I left and I needed to let him know how I felt. I was hoping for one of his adorable smiles as I sat but instead I got an emotionless glare.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He snarled at me.

"I need to explain something to you, Nik." I replied, "When Tyler had revived my mother he told me what my friends and your family did and briefly why they did it. So when you stood there all I could see was my mother's lifeless body and it broke me all over again. I never admitted it before but I had always loved you and I never ever stopped and I don't know why you're so angry but I want a chance to make it up too you."

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I was astonished as she told me that she was in love with me, as I her. But there was one thing I didn't understand.

"What could've your friends and my family and Tyler possibly have done to make you turn against them and tear them apart Caroline?" I asked as her eyes widened.

"Y-You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"They were the ones who killed her. They wanted revenge for something. I-I don't know what. Tyler cheated on me. He was the one who told me everything. I couldn't stay without seeing her dead face in everyone else's face I saw."

I couldn't believe what I had just been told. This was a whole different story. Someone was lying and I knew just what to do.

"I apologize Caroline but I have to go and take care of business," I tell her as I get out of my chair and leave her looking sad. It hurt me to do so but what if she was the one lying? Then she would deserve it. Only then.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading so far. This chapter wasn't supposed to be up till later but I got let home from school because I messed up my back in PE this morning. Yay for no school. Nay for disgusting pain killers.**

**SPOILER!-Someone dies next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaus POV**

Finding Tyler was the easiest thing anyone could do. He was always at his Lockwood Mansion playing house with a different girlfriends every few weeks. This time it was redheaded pale woman who was indulging herself in cheap scotch. The only thing I remotely enjoyed was the shocked look on Tyler's face as I slammed him into the wall and wrapped my hand around his throat. Though I did also enjoy hearing the cheap scotch bottle smash as the redhead made a runner. Obviously not in love with him enough to support him.

"Tell me the real reason behind Caroline's departure five years ago, Tyler." I compelled him just so that he couldn't even bother lying.

I really hate liars.

He replied automatically, "I convinced Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt that she was a murderer. That she killed April Young but it was me. I convinced them to take revenge by including Kol and Rebekah in a plan to hurt you. We knew we couldn't kill you so we decided to make you pay emotionally. We killed Liz but brought her back because she was innocent and told Caroline that her friends and your family were responsible..."

"And you also told her about your indiscretion with Haley to finish the job. You, Tyler Lockwood, disgust me. You lie to the woman you love because you would rather have revenge than a happy life. Well you never got a happy life and you never will!" I snarl at him as I plunge my hand into his chest and pull out his ice heart.

Finally, I got to kill that selfish son of a bitch.

**Caroline POV**

What the hell? How does Klaus not know what happened? Am I missing something? He didn't know. How didn't the big bad wolf know what his own family did?

"Caroline," A familiar voice tore through my train of though, "I never thought you'd return."

"Damon."

"Yes, blondie. Let me guess, you've come back to mourn the girl you've murdered. How does one like you even have any morals?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"April. The girl your friend Matt had a thing for. Are you really that heartless to forgot the effect it had on your so-called friends?"

"I didn't kill April... What the hell?!"

"Yes and Elena didn't stand their crying in my arms. You really hurt her, which means you and I have a problem."

"Damon! Seriously! What the hell made you think I killed April?"

"Tyler told us."

"You mean Tyler the one who cheated on me?"

"Wait.. let me guess this straight," Damon muttered, "Tyler cheated on you and told us you were responsible for Aprils death but you're saying you're not so who did it?"

"Something's going on," I whisper.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

_"Something's going on," I hear her whisper to Damon._

"And I know exactly what it is," I say as I take my seat at their table.

"And what would that be, Hybrid?" Damon sneers.

So I them what Lockwood told me.

"Wait so you're telling me that my so-called boyfriend use me in a plot to hurt you, Klaus!?" Caroline practically yells.

Damon choses that this would be the perfect chance to intervene, "As always everyone's pain is because of Niklaus Mikaelson even when he doesn't do it intentionally. Bravo dumbass!"

"Oh, shut up Damon. As if you can speak. Molestering and using innocent blondes as blood bags for you're own entertainment. At least this wasn't intentional. You knew what you were doing!" Caroline yells at him.

What was she talking about? Innocent blondes? Did he hurt her?

"At least I didn't walk away from my own mother!" Damon yells back.

"At least I didn't kill someone's best friend!"

"At least my own friends wanted me!"

"At least my Father still loved me!"

"Yeah after he tortured you!" He yells straight into her tear covered face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shout as I launch him into the wall, "Now, what was Caroline talking about when she spoke about molestering innocent blondes."

"That's what he did to me when I was human," I here Caroline whisper as she wipes tears from her eyes.

And with that I go to kill him. Well I would've done if the whole of the Mystic Grill wasn't standing there and watching us.

"You have five seconds to walk out of that door before I forgot that people are watching." And with that Damon flees.

"Caroline," I whisper to her as I take her sobbing self into my arms, "Let's get out of here, love."

* * *

**Don't get me wrong I love Damon but Klaus needed to know what he did to Caroline.**

**I don't have any ideas for the next chapter yet so I'm going to think about it and start writing the newest chapter later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elenas POV**

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Writer's like John Green would probably use the word 'flabbergasted' but since I'm more of a realistic thought writer. I like people too understand what I write. I guess that's why I never wrote anything amazing, only short poems about love and little things I've experienced. Not ginormous novels but somehow along the line I wish I did. Or at least I wish I tried. So when I Damon came home yesterday and delved right into the real story of what happened with Caroline I made it my mission to put everything right. I'm going to write my first novel and dedicate it to Caroline as a way to apologize for everything. Damon left me alone to my own train of thoughts because he wants everyone to know. I love Damon but I don't understand why he even cared about this situation in the first place.

You want to know the worst thing about it?

Caroline is the most loving, caring and innocent person in the world and we used her without knowing the full extent of the situation. She always put aside her morals to help us double-cross Klaus whom we could all tell she had feelings for. Yet we all jeopardized that. I only hope that one day she can grow to forgive us all for our very large indiscretion.

It is time for a change so here goes nothing. I pick up my over-used diary and chewed pencil and begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Elena Gilbert and what I have done is selfish and unforgivable, which is why I'm letting you go so that I can focus on my new goal and writing my former best friend her own novel._

This will be the end of selfish acts and the beginning and well-needed forgiveness.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"What the hell!" I yell at the snowflake painting in my room.

"Calm down, love. We'll get to the bottom of this," Klaus told me calmly.

"We better do! I just spent the last five years of my life running away from a lie! I'll never get them years back, Nik!"

"Did you just call me Nik?" How long had I been doing that? How long had I been calling him Nik? I didn't even know I did that. I must really love this Englishman.

"Yes. I didn't even know I did that. I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"No, it's fine love I want you too," he says as he takes me in his arms once again.

Our faces inches apart. Klaus looks down at me as I look up at him. How long have I wanted to kiss them lips? To feel his skin on mine? He must have the same idea as he leans slowly towards me. But before we get to kiss there's a large bang downstairs. At that moment Klaus' head snaps up and he mutters the name _James. _This kid in reception. How did I not know? That's his son. Haley's son.

Both me and Klaus vamp speed downstairs. I hadn't expected what I saw. The reception desk was overturned. A child's drawing lay on the floor with a fresh new blood stain.

A letter lay on the floor.

**Looks like you're all falling like dominoes. I'll leave it to you to decide who's next.**

What on earth was happening? I hope for Klaus' sake that James is still alive. Whoever did this I was going to make pay.

* * *

**Wow! You all got this far... What's really happening? Elena and the gang were told one story and Caroline another! Is there something else going on that none of them knew about? Was this all part of an even bigger plan? If so, who's behind it? **

**I think I might be evil and make you all wait until tomorrow. So that I have time to get all my ideas and writing together and because I feel like being evil :) Mwahahaha!**


End file.
